El precio de la libertad
by Krystal-M183
Summary: Ravio estuvo en prisión, más se le da la oportunidad de vivir fuera de nuevo, pero como fugitivo, idea que rechaza rotundamente pues le duele ese pensamiento. Conocerá un nuevo reino, personas y también nuevos sentimientos. Pero no olvida la promesa de volver a Lorule para lograr salvar a su amiga. Lorule y Hyrule existen en una misma dimensión, intento de pareja Yaoi (leve)
1. Prólogo: El reino en que fui condenado

**_Antes de que vengan a criticar o algo, admito que hice esta historia por cuestiones personales, no soy fujoshi como esperarían, solo tenía curiosidad por escribir algo sobre una pareja diferente ya que en todas mis historias solo he puesto parejas heterosexuales y pues no quería que pensaran que soy homofóbica y que mejor manera que escribir sobre una shipp que últimamente me ha estado gustando mucho, demasiado diría yo._**

 ** _Como algunos ya sabrán, mi eterno amor por la saga Zelda ha vuelto a florecer y más fuerte que nunca, razón por la que me he alejado un poco de LoL (además de que hace meses que no he podido jugar en ese infierno)._**

 ** _Bien, no pido perdón ni nada por el estilo, soy consiente del desastre que soy, pero les seré sincera, he estado trabajando en esto desde hace bastante tiempo y literalmente toda mi creatividad se la he dedicado a esta historia, por lo que espero que es guste. Por cierto, es la primera historia que les comparto con una narración en primera persona, a ver que tal se me da._**

Desperté sobresaltado, un estruendo había resonado por el lugar, en el suelo, muy cercas de mí. Estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para no apreciar bien lo que era aunque sabía perfectamente de que se trataba de las vasijas de metal lanzadas al suelo. La mayor parte del agua y "comida" se habían esparcido en el sucio suelo.

Desde que me habían encerrado en esta asquerosa y oscura celda no he sido consiente de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido exactamente, podría apostar a que eran varias semanas, más no sé cuántas. El lugar fue diseñado para que no entrara ni una sola luz del exterior, para mantenernos en un ambiente bastante tétrico y desagradable. En aquel enorme lugar no había más que calabozos, celda tras celda y yo era el único que se encontraba ahí, más un par de guardias que vigilaban la entrada. Hacía un frío terrible, el otoño había legado meses atrás y nadie se molestaba en darme más que unas sucias prendas que no ayudaban demasiado.

Pero lo que más me afectaba era el dolor, el tacto helado y punzante de las cadenas que me mantenían preso, sin permitirme moverme lo suficiente como para alcanzar lo que dejaron frente a mí. Prefería no intentarlo, ya lo había intentado y solo causó más dolor, las marcas ya había quedado y la presión de las esposas en mis muñecas sólo hacían que el más mínimo movimiento fuera una pesadilla. Eso sin considerar de los recientes azotes que había recibido durante horas atrás, cientos de latigazos marcados en mi espalda que aún escocían, no quiero ni pensar la apariencia que debía tener en esos momentos. Me dolía ser tratado así, pero me dolía más cómo era visto y sería recordado.

Odiaba este lugar, pero también me provocaba un terror enorme, fui testigo de varios tipos de torturas distintos y cómo cada criminal que iba saliendo no era capaz ni de levantarse y mucho menos andar sin ayuda. Los alaridos que soltaban, las prácticas tan terribles que manejaban y lo que para mí era lo peor: sus cuerpos inmóviles cuando no resistían más.

Sólo podía agradecer a las diosas que no se haya llegado a tales extremos conmigo, que no me había tocado el metal ardiente ni hayan realizado otros tipo de prácticas, era bien sabido que me mantendrían con vida hasta el día de mi sentencia, día en que sería ejecutado frente a todo el reino. Claro que eso no implicaba que la pasaría moderadamente bien, conocían distintas maneras de hacer sufrir a sus víctimas, algunos enloquecían pero ese no era mi caso, era consiente de todo lo que sucedía.

Lo que no entendía era por qué seguían poniendo frente a mí la comida que jamás había logrado tocar, encadenado contra la pared no podía hacer mucho. Lo que para mí era lo más razonable es que disfrutaban haciéndolo, les encantaba burlarse de mí y tratarme como si de un monstruo se tratase. Bastante humillante era que tuvieran que alimentarme a la fuerza, resultaba realmente asqueroso comer aquello que llamaban comida, por su aspecto era cuestionable de qué se trataba y por su olor quedaba claro lo repugnante que era. Lo único bueno de todo eso es que no pasaba muy a menudo.

Aunque me parecía extraño que mi sentencia aún no hubiera llegado, por alguna extraña razón alargaban mi sufrimiento. Pero lo que si estaba seguro es que sería en una tarde en que sería la ejecución, casi siempre que me decían que llegaría a tales horas terminaba cancelándose y durante esas veces siempre era a cierta hora pasado el mediodía.

Y si se preguntaban qué era lo que había hecho para merecer este castigo, la respuesta era "nada". Ese era el problema, mi pena, no pude hacer nada. Durante mi vida jamás cometí algún crimen mayor, si acaso pequeños robos cuando era tan solo un niño, pero nunca llegué a extremos. Sólo trataba de sobrevivir en un reino bastante cruel con quienes no nacían en familias de riquezas.

Hasta el día de hoy las imágenes de ese día me seguían atormentando, posiblemente el responsable de que me encontrara aquí, pues después fue cuando me encadenaron y encerraron en este calabozo tan descuidado, lleno de mugre y pestilencia. Un castigo más por ser un inútil.

Lamentaba recordar muchos de los detalles, incluso podía sentir la lluvia sobre mi piel, ver su rostro marcado por el eterno dolor y desesperación, suplicando por ayuda... ayuda que fui incapaz de dar, fue demasiado tarde. Luego, venía el momento en que sus ojos se perdían en el vacío y se mantenía inmóvil para siempre, cubierto por su propia sangre...

No. Era algo en lo que prefería no pensar.

Lo lamentable de todo es que todos mis intentos por demostrar mi inocencia, de lograr salir de este lugar, fueron en vano, ya estaba decidido mi destino, al parecer no existía ninguna solución aparente y la única persona que podría hacer algo para ayudarme me había abandonado y traicionado. En todo este tiempo ni siquiera se dignó a venir a verme.

Pero aun así, solo existía una cosa que hacía que me lamentara; sería recordado como un criminal, un asesino en la tierra donde nací y crecí.

Era lo único que me entristecía enormemente, que el reino me viera así cuando jamás fui capaz de dañar una persona, a penas y lograba defenderme de quienes alguna vez me atacaron o agredieron de alguna manera. Y aún con todo esto estoy aquí, siendo una víctima más de la injusticia, estoy seguro de que no soy el único, lo cual solo me hacía sentirme peor. No podía negar que quien sea que planeó todo debía ser un genio, un verdadero experto en lo que hacía si pudo asesinar al futuro rey de Lorule sin dejar su rastro, si no el de alguien más.

Si tan solo atraparan al verdadero responsable de todo esto me haría tan feliz, no importa si viviera para verlo o no, solo deseaba eso para que no cometiera más crímenes, quien sabe qué más tragedias podría realizar. Pero la verdad es que seguía libre, quizás rondando por las calles como si se tratase de otro ciudadano normal o tal vez ya se encontrara en un reino lejano, cuanto menos, preocupante.

Por todos estos pensamientos me resultaba imposible mantenerme tranquilo, tanto la tristeza, desesperación y la furia me seguían durante horas y luego de eso, solo podía lamentarme. Sólo me quedaba esperar a que mi destino se cumpliera, a que todo terminara, era lo único que podía hacer... Esperar y rezar por el futuro del reino.

Cerré los ojos cansado, necesitaba dormir y recuperar energías, justamente se me estaba presentado la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero me costaba, el sueño no llegaba tan rápido y las pesadillas siempre venían con él. Al menos ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir en estas condiciones, descansar en lugares incómodos era algo de lo que no me había librado ni cuando estuve libre.

Siempre, antes de que callera en el sueño, solía observar las rejas negras que se elevaban al frente, viendo a guardias pasar y en días anteriores, algunos prisioneros, cuando aún tenía compañía en el calabozo. Aunque sabía que no pasaría nada interesante, no era un lugar donde pudieras disfrutar de eso.

Fue entonces que escuché unos pasos hacer eco y detenerse justo al frente de mi celda, por lo que tuve que elevar un poco la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Sólo logré observar su silueta, era un hombre con una ropa un poco peculiar y ni hablar de sus cabellos recogido.

—¡Vaya! Parece que la pequeña rata sigue despierta... –escuché que pronunciaba, su voz era un poco chillona pero no menos profunda, un combinación un tanto extraña – y veo que la ha pasado realmente mal ¡es una pena!, incluso te vez peor de lo que habría podido imaginar. –fingió pena, lo sé, sus actuaciones eran exageradas y poco convincentes.

Abrió la puerta de la celda y se adentró para tenerme al frente. A la distancia en que estaba pude apreciar mejor sus rasgos, su torcida sonrisa, un poco de maquillaje en su rostro y cabellos naranjas.

—¿Q-Quién... E-Eres tú? – logré pronunciar apenas, estaba confundido por su visita y más por su aspecto tan extraño.

—¡Ohh!, claro, ¡que grosero soy! –mostró nuevamente sus movimientos exagerados, colocando una de sus manos sobre su rastros, como si de verdad se sintiera avergonzado–, olvidé presentarme mi querido Ravio. –podría jurar que le parecía muy divertido todo esto, su rostro lo decía–Tú puedes llamarme Yuga, así me dicen todos mis colegas, jo jo jo.

Posiblemente su risa era lo más falso que había escuchado en mi vida, pero aun así seguí escuchando lo que tenía por decir, igual no podía hacer nada. Miré como recorría parte del lugar mientras me analizaba, como si esperara una reacción por mi parte, pero al ver que no era así siguió con sus palabras:

—Seré directo contigo jovencito, no estoy aquí para liberarte, sólo quería asegurarme de que no la estuvieran pasando muy mal aquí abajo, debes de sentirte solo y consternado... Pobre, pobre muchacho, jeje. –era obvio que se regocijaba con mi sufrimiento, como todos quienes venían a verme, solo que este tipo tenía una actitud bastante irritante a pesar de que no me estuviera insultando–Dime joven, ¿eres feliz ahora que por fin se ha establecido el día de tu ejecución?

Vaya, parece que algo positivo salía de esto, si es que se le puede llamar así, pero no por eso me sentía alegre ni aliviado.

—C-Cuándo...?

—Jo jo jo, de eso no te preocupes mi amigo, será en una sola semana, no mucho, ¿verdad?–respondió sabiendo a lo que me refería–Después de estar más de un mes en un sitio tan horroroso, deberías sentirte agradecido, ¡verás el sol de nuevo! –soltó una risa tan estúpida que ya no la soportaba–Realmente debió ser duro para ti, agradécele a los berrinches de esa mocosa que no merece el título de princesa, no entiendo por qué tanta insistencia en que te mantuvieran con vida, pero al menos nos sentimos genial ahora que sabemos que falta poco para el gran día, jo jo jo.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, ¿Hilda no me había abandonado?, ¿quería que viviera?

—Si te soy honesto, detesto que me hagan esperar, pero esta vez lo disfrutaré, siempre es placentero ver como un criminal es ejecutado frente al público...

—¡No! –traté de gritar, detestaba que se refirieran a mí de esa manera– Yo... no soy...

—Tranquilo amiguito, no te esfuerces en algo insignificante, necesitamos que guardes tus energías para cuando camines hacia el lugar de tu condena, jo jo jo. –sin duda este tipo era detestable, pero al mismo tiempo extraño–Es una pena que no volveré a ver esa linda cara, ¡con lo difícil que es encontrar hombres así!, aunque ahora das bastante pena...

Volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa burlona que solo me daba asco, no toleraba más su presencia.

—Es una lástima, un verdadero desperdicio. –comentó mientras me daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse, levantando sus hombros decepcionado–Más cuando ni siquiera fuiste tú quien el responsable de todo, jo jo jo –esta vez si que me enfadó, sabía que no era de fiarse, algo sabía que no quería decir y no pretendía ayudarme.

—E-Espe... Espera! –no logré detenerlo a pesar de que escuchó mis palabras, solo me ignoró mientras soltaba una risa distinta a las demás, una que sobaba macabra, la cual resonó por todo el lugar.

—¡Disfruta tu estadía, pequeña rata! –fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo, dejándome helado. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

 ** _Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, batallé mucho con esto porque se me borró lo que había escrito y ni hablar del montón de inicios diferentes que hice y espero no desechar por completo, hay unos que de verdad me duelen perder._**

 ** _Creo que ya sabrán de que va toda esta historia, aviso que no habrán muchos momentos alegres, será una mezcla de todo un poco ;3_**

 ** _¡Hasta lueguitoooo! (o sea hasta una eternidad más)._**

 ** _P/D: La historia se la dedico a una buena amiga mía, si lees esto solo diré que te quiero :3_**


	2. Capítulo 1: El día de la ejecución

Una mísera hora, un corto tiempo antes de que iniciara el comienzo del fin.

Y si, ya conocía la hora, no por la luz (que no había) si no porque los soldados que llegaban a entrar al lugar me lo repetían, como si disfrutaran por cada minuto menos que me quedaba. No sabía el por qué, pero en esos instantes ya nada me importaba realmente eso, aclaro que si habían otras preocupaciones y pensamientos martillándome la cabeza, pero que yo viviera o muriera ya no me parecía lo más preocupante, nada de lo que a mí me ocurriera, si no el de otras personas más. Al fin y al cabo nunca fui alguien interesante o de nobles propósitos, solo un vagabundo, ladrón, un cualquiera en una ciudad donde pocos tenían privilegios.

Ya había pasado toda la semana preocupado, pensando en varias maneras de salir de ahí para contarle a la princesa sobre lo que había ocurrido o sabía de la visita que había recibido, por lo que ahora no quería centrarme tanto en aquello. Eso sí, si había alguien a quien le pudiera contar sobre lo sucedido esa sería a la futura soberana, ella sí me creería.

Pero como sabrán, todo eso dejó de ser el centro de mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que no lograría conseguir nada en mi estado, puedo moverme, caminar y comer por mi cuenta, pero no por mucho tiempo ni en un gran espacio; estaba agotado, la falta de sueño me había afectado peor que antes a pesar de que ya me habían liberado de las cadenas. Las pesadillas ahora fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa burlesca de un hombre malicioso.

Tenía miedo, no lo negaba, y mucho. No encontraba la manera de tranquilizarme, de liberar de mis pensamientos todas esas ideas desagradables que no hacían más que empeorar la situación, de torturarme de alguna manera. Lo más que podía hacer era distraerme para ignorarlo, eso y que frío que hacía dentro de aquella mazmorra tan oscura y lúgubre eran quizás lo que más me mantenían en constante tristeza, titiritando y mientras imaginaba donde me encontraba exactamente. ¡Como extrañaba estar frente a la chimenea de mi hogar para disfrutar del calor de las llamas!, pero ahora no podía más que lamentarme y maldecir a Yuga y cualquier otro que hubiera estado de su lado por lo que vendría tanto a mi como a Lorule. Sé que los problemas no terminaban ahí, no tendría sentido que lo hiciera.

Porque si, ya estaba convencido de ese sujeto algo sabía, tuvo que ver en todo esto indirecta o directamente y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para estar seguro de que no era una persona de fiar, una amenaza para Lorule y por lo tanto, me sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada, como seguramente ya había dicho anteriormente, pero era la verdad. Solo restaba esperar a que acabaran esos minutos que marcaban mi sentencia y rezar por el futuro de la tierra en la que he vivido desde mi infancia.

Me habían liberado dentro de la celda hace días, quizás pensaban que era mejor que tuviera energías suficientes para andar hacia la plaza principal de la ciudad, conocida por ser el centro de todos los eventos y tradiciones, lugar de reunión para muchos hylians y sobre todo el más espacioso de todos los que habían en la ciudadela. Si me permiten opinar, me parecía el peor lugar para llevar a cabo una ejecución, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que ahí sería realizado. Quizás a todos les gustaba la idea porque nunca escuché quejas o comentarios al respecto.

Estaba sentado frente a la puerta de mi celda, ya conocía cada rincón y lo único "interesante" de todo el día era el ver a las ratas cruzar por entre las pequeñas rejas, tomando las migas y retirándose enseguida. Daba asco, claro, ellas vienen de las alcantarillas y conozco sobre las enfermedades que han llegado a causar, ¿pero qué hacer cuando estas preso?

Observé sin interés un buen rato a mi alrededor, a las sucias y oscuras paredes, a las rejas o antorchas, escuchando pequeños sonidos y chillidos provocados por los animales, pero lo que me puso alerta fue cuando distinguí el eco de unos pasos dirigiéndose a donde yo estaba. Estaba claro que se trataba de un guardia por lo pesados que sonaban y por el repiqueteo de varias piezas metálicas y cadenas.

Solo llegó deteniéndose a pasos frente a mí mientras me observaba y sin tomarse la molestia de hablar primero, golpeó las rejas con fuerza con su escudo de metal, haciendo que un horrible sonido invadiera toda la mazmorra espantando al par de ratas que habitaban por ahí. Era muy molesto, pero ya era costumbre.

—Prepárate, escoria, pronto verás la luz del día de nuevo —mencionó el guardia responsable del sonido (quien era fornido y de alta estatura), no sin antes escupir a un lado.

No me molesté en responder ni a mencionar algo sobre aquel gesto, tampoco era algo que esperaran que hiciera, solo me levanté con dificultad mientras escuchaba el sonido de las llaves que habrían la celda.

—¡Rápido, imbécil, no tenemos todo el día! —gritó antes de lanzarme un golpe que me hizo tambalear y tomar de mi brazo derecho para tirar de mí con fuerza mientras sonría con malicia, para luego colocar unas cadenas en mis manos, las cuales me parecían muy pesadas e innecesarias, quien quiera que se atreviera a escapar cuando habían cientos de guardias por todo el perímetro (y por la ciudad) debía estar loco, pero tampoco reclamé o lo mencioné, ya sabía cuál sería el resultado.

Tiró con brusquedad de aquellas cadenas para sacarme de la oscuridad de la celda, las antorchas me permitían ver a dónde me dirigía. Pasé por entre varias celdas vacías desde hace semanas hasta que al frente distinguí las escaleras que conducían a la salida en forma de espiral. Me hubiera detenido un momento en el centro para ver si lograría ver el final de los escalones, pero por lo poco que alcanzaba a distinguir no había mucho espacio, además no lo podría hacer cuando los constantes tiros bruscos del fuerte guardia me hacían avanzar como si de un perro encadenado se tratara.

Recordé el día en que me trajeron aquí, estaba tan impactado, sin saber qué hacer con la muerte del monarca, que no me atreví a pronunciar palabra y reaccioné tarde cuando los guardias comenzaron a rodearme. Eso fue lo que me sentenció, de alguna manera las pruebas indicaban a que yo había asesinado al rey, falsas pruebas pero fueron tomadas como verdaderas. Siendo honesto, nunca supe dónde me encontraba exactamente ahora (aunque me hacía ideas), puesto que cuando atraparon recibí un golpe fuerte y perdí la conciencia.

Regresando a lo mío, tuve que caminar (aunque técnicamente era arrastrado) aún cuando me sentía débil y dolido, sin contar que cuando tropezaba recibía golpes y azotes mientras intentaba incorporarme. Siempre supe que el trato a un delincuente era cruel, pero ahora comprendía también lo que sentían los esclavos que eran vendidos en los rincones más oscuros del reino. Los había visto hace tiempo, encadenados y obligados a andar hacia dónde lo indicaran y en casos de no ser así, recibir el duro tacto de un látigo o cualquier otra agresión. Nunca comenté sobre aquello a nadie, era muy pequeño y lo había olvidado, hubiera sido genial comentárselo a la princesa, tiene un buen corazón y quizás habría hecho algo. Ella desconocía de tales actos inhumanos al estar siempre encerrada en el castillo aunque lo odiara, pero jamás tuve tiempo de hablar de temas de ese tipo a su lado, nunca vino a mi mente la idea de hacerlo.

Es curioso, solo cuando revives esos momentos es cuando lo recuerdas. Eso demuestra una vez más cuánta importancia le dimos en su momento.

Volviendo a lo que estaba, me limité a subir por las estrechas escaleras mientras poco a poco, lo único que percibí era el clima que de alguna manera se volvió más helado de lo que era, quizás estábamos en un lugar muy alto y todo este tiempo estuvimos bajo tierra. Lo cierto es que a unos segundos logre distinguir una luz más clara, pero muy tenue, solo significaba que el final de las escalaras estaban cerca, lo comprobé tiempo después cuando me encontraba ante una puerta de metal que sellaba el lugar dejando entrar muy poca iluminación, no había ni una sola ventana.

Ciertamente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi el sol y tampoco lo agradecí cuando abrieron aquella puerta, solo me lastimaba, el tiempo en la oscuridad hizo que me acostumbrara a ella.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta tuve que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y tratar de tomar mis brazos, una ráfaga de aire entró sin piedad volviendo más y más frío el lugar, avanzando lentamente mientras los tratos sin cuidado del guardia seguían llevándome por el lugar intentando no tropezar en el proceso. Me pregunto por qué el clima era tan horrible ahí siendo apenas otoño.

Cuando logré observar alrededor sin tanta molestia, no pude más que sentirme abrumado por el lugar tan desconocido para mí. Todo este tiempo había estado lejos del pueblo y el castillo, cerca a las montañas de las cordilleras nevadas que estaban a los límites del territorio de Lorule, lugar que estaba seco, de terreno árido lo cual solo indicaba que se trataba de una región poco prospera del reino, lo cual explicaba la temperatura. Aquí, en el lugar donde fui cautivo solían traer a los peores delincuentes de todo el reino, cosa que no me alegraba en lo absoluto.

—¿Es el clima perfecto para tu ejecución, no lo crees? —comentó el guardia luego de soltar una carcajada, aunque para mí no era divertido, el si tenía un abrigo decente en comparación a los trapos y harapos sucios que yo vestía (los cuales poco cubrían del frío). Si no fuera porque no comenzaban las tormentas de nieve, hubiera apostado a que moriría en el camino al reino, pero el movimiento de alguna manera ayudaba a mantener el calor.

A unos metros, junto a un árbol marchito, vi una especie de carrera... No, quizás un carruaje, pero no uno cualquiera, si no uno blindado y reforzado de metal el cual servía para transportar a los presos. Imagino que también estuve en uno de esos cuando me trajeron inconsciente hace más de un mes. ¿Por qué tuve que pasar tanto tiempo aquí?

Sin demorarnos mucho nos dirigimos y entramos al vehículo, siendo que mi "compañero" me lanzó con brusquedad al interior de este y cerró de un portazo el lugar, no sin antes asegurarse de que estuviera puesto un candado. Habían algunas barras a modo de ventana, por lo que vi un poco alrededor antes de que se pusiera en movimiento.

Sinceramente no supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos en movimiento, durante unos minutos estuve entre el sueño por el cansancio, pero jamás me dormí, solo escuchaba los trotes de los caballos que andaban a un paso moderado y sin detenerse. A veces me preguntaba qué tan diferente sería el ser un caballo de carga a un esclavo o prisionero. Está claro que ellos si recibían alimento y cuidados luego de sus jornadas, pero también habían los que no conocían el descanso.

—Qué hermoso día es hoy. —escuché que decía el guardia con la intención de que así fuera. Fuera de lo que se avecinaba, si era un día muy bonito, sin nubes, pero sé que él se refería a otra cosa—Celebraré esta noche una pequeña "victoria" con varios amigos, todos lo esperamos.

Si fuera él, no cantaría victoria, sería mejor festejar algún evento de interés, no la muerte de una persona y menos si se trata de la equivocada. No lo mencioné, solo escuché como comenzaba a charlar animado durante el recorrido, servía de distracción, además parecía que dejó sus insultos e indirectas al pensar en una buena cerveza y comida. Fue hasta que logré ver las altas murallas de la capital cuando al fin guardó sus palabras, se sentía ya el ambiente tenso cuando entramos al territorio, habían algunos habitantes que rodeaban el camino y los montones de edificios, todos lucían molestos y lanzaron insultos, también hubo quienes estaban tristes o desinteresados y por último en un solo rostro que logré ver entre la multitud: preocupación.

Era bueno saber que aún quedaban amigos, claro que eso no cambiaba nada, pero logró hacerme sentir un poco feliz. No todo era odio y eso fue suficiente para mí.

Segundos después me forzaron a bajar, lo cual solo aumentó las amenazas y no faltaron quienes querían lanzarse sobre mi. No los culpo, el Rey fue querido aunque a sus inicios haya sido algo inexperto, pero tampoco era el mejor. Y vaya que lo conocí, no demasiado pues se limitaba a pequeños encuentros.

No supe en qué momento llegué a la plaza, estaba lo suficientemente distraído para ignorar lo que estuviera a mi alrededor, pero si noté a la gran multitud que ya se encontraba reunida, entre ellos distinguí a la princesa... y a Yuga, ambos juntos a metros frente a la guillotina que se encontraba sobre lo alto de unos cortos escalones (que dirigen hacia la entrada al castillo y zona para los nobles, que está a un par de kilómetros a la distancia).

Hubo algo en Hilda que llamó mi atención, como todos los presentes me observaba, pero en su mirada había algo más lo cual no pude descifrar. Más de alguna manera lucía serena, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba y que me fascinaba. Ella tenía algo entre manos, ¿acaso sabrá sobre...?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me colocaron a pocos pasos de la guillotina (que prefería no mirar por mucho tiempo), todos guardaron silencio en ese momento.

—Pueblo próspero de Lorule —pronunció con su voz grave y marcada un hombre mayor que hacía de pregonero—, estamos hoy reunidos para que la justicia al fin llegue a nuestro reino.—Esas palabras parecieron afectar al público, quienes observaban con atención esperando las próximas palabras que darían fin a la espera.

—Ravio, quien vivió como un ciudadano ordinario demostró sus verdaderas intenciones esa tarde —continúo luego de una breve espera, dándose tiempo para analizar a los presentes—, por lo tanto recibirá un castigo de su índole: será ejecutado.

No quise observar a nadie y deseaba no escuchar sus gritos en forma de consentimiento, me dolía tanto desprecio de su parte, de la ciudad donde había crecido, ¿cómo era posible que de verdad creyeran que yo cometí tal crimen?

Sentí como me empujaban obligándome a colocarme de rodillas frente al armazón de madera, siendo que los tratos seguían siendo igual que cuando salí de la celda. Luego incliné la cabeza sabiendo que no tenía opción esperando a que llegara la afilada cuchilla. Al menos sería una muerte rápida.

 ** _Y terminamos con esto, espero haya sido de su agrado, me despido y ¡nos vemos en un siglo! XD_**

 ** _P/D: Perdonen si quedó algo raro :"c_**


	3. Capítulo 2: Escape

**_Pff, ya estoy convencido de que esto de escribir no es lo mío, ¡solo miren cuanto tardo en actualizar!_**

 ** _Bueno, he tenido muchos problemas a medida que avanzo con el fanfic, en mi cabeza no deja de rodar ese pensamiento: ¿Que tal si no les gusta? ¿Los decepcionaré a medida que suba más capítulos? ¿Debería cambiar mi idea principal de querer poner a mi pareja favorita?_**

 ** _No sé, no sé, no puedo dejar de cuestionármelo, tengo miedo de que se lo tomen mal. Pero por ahora, sigamos con esto:_**

¿Alguna vez han pensado en que hay después de la muerte? ¿Será que si reencarnamos en una vida futura? ¿Existe una vida o incluso un mundo más allá de la muerte?

Las preguntas serían interminables, ya que hay un sin fin posibilidades y jamás podremos responderlas hasta que nos llegue la hora, sin contar que nadie a regresado de la muerte como para responderlas.

Justamente me planteaba estas preguntas en el momento en que vendría aquella afilada cuchilla contra mi cuello, solo era cuestión de segundos para que pudiera describir la verdad. Esperé paciente, sabiendo que no habría una salida y que una vez fuera cortada la soga, no habría vuelta a atrás.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no sentí el contacto frío del metal, ni dolor alguno por mínimo que pudiera ser, tampoco escuché el roce de la cuchilla. ¿Tan rápido es la muerte que sigo sintiéndome vivo? ¿Es tan rápido, que no sientes ningún dolor?

No, lo que pasaba es que no había muerto. Seguía ahí, confundido mientras intentaba ver a mi alrededor, pero me era casi imposible moverme. Pese a aquello, sentí el miedo en el ambiente, gritos de asombro y terror que se esparcieron por el lugar, pero lo que sobresalía entre todos los ruidos fue el grito desesperado que resonó por todo el lugar:

—¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!

Y entonces lo vi todo:

Las flechas caían de entra varias direcciones, sobre los tejados habían varios arqueros que apuntaban a nuestra dirección.

Luego, a mi alrededor, vi que varios guardias se encontraban en el suelo, soltando algún pequeño gemido de dolor mientras intentaban extraer alguna flecha que se había clavado sobre su piel, algunos en un brazo o pierna, pero ninguna herida era mortal, podría asegurar.

Luego, igual de sorprendidos pero sin perder el control, el resto de los guardias acudían para socorrer a sus compañeros heridos a la vez que otros rodeaban a la multitud aterrada de los ciudadanos que corrían en todas direcciones soltando varios tipos de exclamaciones, algunos chocando contra otros y tropezando, ninguno siendo ayudado.

Por último estaban los pocos que... Corrían en mi dirección

Alzaban sus armas y escudos decididos a atraparme a toda costa, y fue cuando reaccioné y comencé a correr, pero para mí gran sorpresa, no estuve solo, pues alguien había aparecido y me había tomado del brazo sin dejar de correr.

A pesar del alboroto y que comenzaba a alejarme, por un segundo divisé a un par más de guardias que rodeaban a la princesa mientras se retiraban, seguro a buscar un sitio seguro ya que no paraban de repetir: "¡Protejan a la princesa, a toda costa!

Sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera para mí, no lograba salir del asombro, observando a mi alrededor intentado convencerme de que aquello era irreal, pero no pude dejar de moverme, de correr siendo arrastrado y guiado por un desconocido. Me sorprendía como es que podía seguir en movimiento luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo preso, posiblemente se debiera a la adrenalina, pero eso no impidió que un mal presentimiento me azotara.

Solo avanzaba a toda velocidad como podía, siendo principalmente motivado también por el deseo de vivir, un deseo que hace días casi perdía por completo y que ahora que tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo me había azotado con fuerza. Fue, de alguna manera, sorprendente, podía correr a pesar de mi estado, miraba la velocidad con la que dejaba atrás pequeñas casas, algunas tiendas y callejones, así como a los guardias que nos seguían el paso, lo cual de alguna manera me aterraba pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba. Eso sí, un paso en falso y nos atraparían.

Pero el joven que seguía sujetándome para impedir que cayera jamás se detuvo, parecía conocer perfectamente el camino y los atajos para que saliéramos más rápido de ahí, y yo no podía estar más que asombrado e intrigado por él, ya que no lograba ver su rostro entre tanto movimiento. Aunque mis prioridades eran otras en esos momentos.

Seguía escuchado los gritos atrás, los pasos pesados de los guardias que si cargaban armaduras para protegerse de las flechas que le seguían, pero su paso era más lento que el de nosotros... Al menos así fue hasta que comencé a sentir el cansancio extremo.

Mi compañero notó, tuvo que aminorar el paso sabiendo que detrás se aproximaban cada vez más los guardias, pero no parecía preocupado, juraría que hasta sonreía. Segundos después descubrí el por qué.

En los tejados seguían aquellos hombres encapuchados que habían estado atacando en la plaza principal, nos habían seguido por entre las alturas y logré ver cómo todos arrojaban con fuerza hacia el piso algo que no logré ver con claridad, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse y sentía cada vez más pesadas mis piernas y brazos... No podía rendirme ahora.

Estaba huyendo, podría vivir si salía de esa, podría buscar al verdadero culpable (empezado con Yuga) y demostrar que habían estado equivocados, podría hacer todo lo que tanto había querido estas últimas semanas...

Todos se volvió entre gris y blanco, humo que me hizo toser ante aquel desagradable olor, no podía ver muy lejos de mí... Eso serviría de distracción a los guardias.

Quien me acompañaba siguió tirando de mí para sacarme de ahí, yo solo seguí su paso como pude mientras escuchaba los gritos y golpes de las flechas contra la armadura de los guardias. Estarían ocupados un buen rato.

Exhausto, y tratando de respirar con normalidad, ambos nos ocultamos luego de haber corrido por lo que me había parecido una hora. Luego de esa seguro no podría correr más. Tomamos un camino cada vez más estrecho y de ahí nos dirigimos con cautela a una zona de grotesca apariencia, con casas mal hechas y la mayoría abandonadas. Me pregunté qué habrá sido de quienes me ayudaron, y, sobre todo, por qué lo hacían.

Y no fue hasta que nos adentramos a una de aquellas casas vacías cuando nos detuvimos que mi oportunidad para saber lo que sucedía. No desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

Me dejé caer al suelo entre cajas y barriles empolvados de madera muy vieja, un poco más de tierra no me haría daño. Luego observé con más detalle al joven que me acompañaba.

Era alto, más que yo, seguro debía tener entre los veinticinco años. Ciertamente usaba un traje inusual, solo los había visto viejos libros de leyendas sobre guerras en otro reino lejano. Consistía en varias prendas ligeras que sin duda no eran para el combate, la mayoría eran de colores oscuros, que variaban entre el azul y rojo, con pequeñas piezas de armadura de cuero en las muñecas y hombros. Aunque llevaba una corta capa negra que seguro no era parte del conjunto. La cara del joven estaba casi completamente cubierta con una especie de pañuelo casi del mismo color que todo el traje, con bordados grises y una capucha que solo dejaba a la vista unos ojos rojos, como el de muchos Loruleans que habitaban la ciudad.

Había sido muy rápido y ágil, quizás no haya prestado tanta atención por la movida pero sí que lo noté, así que no podía ser su primera vez haciendo algo como esto, eso sin contar que conocía la ciudad muy bien (considerando que es enorme).

El dolor en el pecho no se hizo esperar, mi poca condición física durante los últimos... Meses quizá, comenzaba a hacerse notorios. Al menos, si volvían a atraparme, podría morir sabiendo que aún había quienes creían en mi aquí en esta ciudad tan injusta..., pero eso significaría una cacería de para ellos.

Hablando de mis "salvadores", aquel sujeto sólo vigilaba con cautela por la ventana rota y escuchaba atento por si alguien se aproximaba. Fuera quien fuera, debería agradecerle luego de lo que hizo hoy, si llegaba a salir de esta.

Pero mis ánimos bajaron al escuchar el escándalo de los guardias gritando órdenes y corriendo muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, era cuestión de tiempo de que llegaran aquí y...

—Toma —una voz tranquila salió del joven que estaba conmigo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Parecía extender una especie de... ¿Botella?

Por el aspecto de su contenido (oscuro, espeso y seguro de un mal sabor y olor), dudaba que pudiera ayudarme mucho, al menos que lo que pretendiera fuera provocarme nauseas, de eso no había duda. Lo tomé aún así, sabiendo que tendría que aceptarlo por haberme salvado, después de todo, por algo lo había hecho.

—Bébelo —ordenó sin elevar la voz, observándome con interés. Por unos momentos logré ver sus oscuros cabellos que sobresalían bajo la capucha, además de su piel morena.

Quise preguntar sobre dicho contenido, no podía confiar demasiado en él, pero sólo hizo una seña para que lo bebería, lo cual terminé haciendo. No habría diferencia si moría ahí o en frente del pueblo.

En cuanto lo probé, instintivamente quise escupir, pero él tomó el frasco y me obligó a tragarlo con brusquedad. Era repugnante, ardía como el fuego y su amargo sabor se quedó impregnado en mi garganta, estuve por escupir o vomitarlo en varias ocaciones, pero no pude, era demasiado fuerte y no me soltaba. ¿Acaso eso era una especie de veneno?

—¿Qué... Qué demonios era esa cosa? —dije una vez que me incorporé e intentaba olvidar esa extraña sensación ardiente. Él se había alejado varios metros siguiendo con su vigía.

—Elixir de vida —susurró como si no fuera la gran cosa —tenemos que irnos ya, me lo agradecerás después.

Lo increíble fue que a los pocos minutos, comencé a sentirme con mayor energía y el dolor de mis brazos y piernas comenzaban a disminuir.. Diría que era mágico, pero probablamente se trataba una sustancia de dudosa procedencia...

Me levanté, realmente me sentía mejor, y sin previo aviso, el joven se alejó corriendo por uno callejón, dejándome atrás. Por supuesto que lo seguí, aunque seguía sin conocer su nombre y sus verdaderas intenciones, pero igual no tenía muchas alternativas en ese momento, ya que era seguro que ese chico conocía mejor la ciudad que yo.

Seguimos corriendo durante varios minutos, evitando a los guardias que gritaban sin parar, a lo lejos escuchaba como preguntaban a quien quiera que encontraran sobre nosotros. Por fortuna no nos topamos con nadie, quizás aquel muchacho los evitaba, lo cual me daba la idea de que había estado estudiando todas las calles de la ciudad durante horas antes del rescate.

Ya no se escuchaban las exclamaciones de los soldados, si acaso a la distancia, por lo que debíamos estar ya muy alejados y por supuesto, a salvo por el momento. Cuando pensé que quizás recorreríamos media ciudad para luego salir de ella, se detuvo en una esquina y aún con cautela, se dirigió hacia la puerta de una pequeña casa de entre todas las que habían alrededor. No notaba nada extraño en ella, pero parecía ser su hogar. ¿Significaba entonces que ahí nos quedaríamos?

No sabía sin pensar en ello como algo bueno o malo, ya que enseguida me hizo señas para que entrara y tiró de mi hacia dentro de la oscura casa. Casi caigo por tal acto, y no pude decir palabra porque logré ver cómo ponía un dedo sobre sus labios (que estaban aún cubiertos) diciendo así que guardara silencio.

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, si no que me indicó que lo siguiera a lo que parecía el sótano, entramos luego de que levantó la rejilla. Si ya de por sí era oscuro, ahí estaba completamente negro, pero él ya estaba preparado y había sacado una linterna de aceite, la cual encendió con facilidad.

Dentro estaba todo cubierto de polvo y mohoso, olía la humedad y en las esquinas y pequeños rincones habían telarañas. Debía ser una especie de almacén o bodega, porque habían muchos barriles apiñados, algunas cajas, herramientas y más. También logré ver un montón de pergaminos amarillentos agrupados sobre una caja de madera oscura, por su aspecto debían llevar bastante tiempo ahí.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas por el muchacho, antes de que una persona encapuchada se revelara ante la luz. Quizás estaba libre de la condena, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esto...

 ** _Y hemos terminado por hoy, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque sinceramente a mí no me agradó del todo. Si hay algún error o parte mal redactada, no duden en decirlo._**

 ** _Me despido por hoy y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _(O sea en una eternidad más)_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Sheikahs

Si aquella gente pretendía hacerme daño, estaba claro que estaban desperdiciando oportunidades y mucho tiempo, ya que no tendría sentido salvar a alguien de la muerte, arriesgando con ello sus vidas, para luego matarle o agredirle. Por esta razón decidí que lo mejor era intentar no mostrar inseguridad, o al menos, no frente aquel hombre oculto en las penumbras, quien solo observaba sin decir palabras.

Una parte me decía que tampoco debía confiarme y sentirme completamente a salvo ahí, sobre todo al tratarse de desconocidos, pero sí que estaba agradecido por lo que hicieron. Quizás en el fondo no deseaba morir sin buscar alguna alternativa para solucionar este "pequeño" lío en el que me encuentro.

Sin embargo, los sucesos anteriores invadían como torbellinos a mi mente, estaba un poco confundido, ¿por qué esas personas quisieron salvarme, para empezar?, ¿realmente quiénes eran?, ¿de dónde salieron?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el hombre frente a mí se aproximó un par de pasos, sin hacer ruido alguno en el proceso, retirando en el acto su capucha revelándome así un rostro anciano y marcado por la edad; sus cabellos estaban de un color cenizo y sus ojos eran de un intenso carmesí, pero lo más llamativo eran la cantidad de cicatrices que se encontraban a lo largo de su arrugado rostro. Quien fuera que fuera, había luchado en muchas ocasiones y su vida debió ser todo un riesgo, o quizás tuvo muchas aventuras y enfrentó cientos de bestias...

—Ven aquí, muchacho. —dijo con una voz profunda y cansina, señalándome con la mano derecha a lo que obedecí sin decir palabra, no estaba seguro si decir algo todavía. Él solo se limitó a observarme unos segundos antes de que se dirigiera a mi acompañante—Llama a los demás.

El muchacho, que hasta entonces se había limitado a participar, asintió en silencio y se retiró por la rejilla por donde habíamos entrado momentos atrás, dejándonos a los dos solos.

Fueron quizás un par de minutos los que pasaron, tiempo en el que no se pronunciaron palabras ni se escuchó sonido. Estaba un poco preocupado sin saber que hacer exactamente o parecer maleducado, por lo que no me atrevía a decir alguna palabra o preguntarle qué sucedía. Por fortuna no pasó demasiado cuando por fin se rompió aquella incómoda tranquilidad.

—Debes estar agotado, lo mejor sería que descansaras un poco—Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en mí, mostrando una pizca de preocupación, lo cual no supe cómo interpretar—. Te explicaremos todo luego, pero por ahora duerme mientras aún puedas.

Iba a protestar, pero en ese instante volví a sentir las extremidades pesadas y también los párpados, mientras comenzaba a tener náuseas y un dolor recorría mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera. No lo comprendía, ¿por qué volvía a sentirme así?, ¿acaso el elixir no recuperaba tu energía?

El anciano, que al parecer había notado esto, sin miramientos ni palabras señaló un pequeño rincón oculto por las estanterías y cajas, donde logré ver unas mantas. Eso solo podía interpretarse de una manera.

Me tomó de un brazo al ver que no podía avanzar mucho por mi cuenta, tenía sueño, mucho sueño, pero también estaba muy confundido...

—Confía en nosotros —fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de caer rendido, sin saber exactamente si eran ciertas.

Desperté sin recordar dónde me encontraba. El olor a polvo y humedad era lo que más me molestaba, además de que el sitio estaba un poco estrecho. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero cuando recordé lo que había pasado momentos antes, me levanté inmediatamente del lugar. Debía admitir que tampoco había tenido un sueño reparador, pues sentía el cuerpo adolorido por la dura superficie donde estaba, pero mi situación era mejor que la anterior. Aún me sentía cansado y tenía hambre, pero no dejé que eso me afectara demasiado ya que ahora era lo menos conveniente.

Sin darle muchas vueltas a la situación, salí del rincón intentando no hacer mucho ruido, no me sorprendí demasiado al ver a varios individuos reunidos, discutiendo entre ellos, ya que los habían llamado cuando aún estaba despierto.

Todos compartían algunas características en común, como lo era sus vestimentas, la mayoría siendo prendas de tonalidades oscuras y que parecían ligeras, también tenían la piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos carmesí en su mayoría y cabellos claros. Esa apariencia me resultaba conocida de algún lado...

Al principio no avancé mucho, pero sí que intenté escuchar de qué hablaban. Al parecer estaban discutiendo de una hora, noche o... ¿en días? Estaban en un círculo, rodeando una pequeña mesa que antes no estaba ahí, y ésta tenía encima un pergamino algo viejo (a juzgar por su color) y una lámpara de aceite que iluminaba la estancia.

—Debemos partir ahora, ¡no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos más tiempo!—gritó uno de ellos, quien era más alto que los demás y poseía cabellos rubios y rasgos más rudos— Duplicarán refuerzos y pronto llegarán aquí, ya habíamos decidido esto.

—Pero el muchacho está...—Lo que sea que iba a decir esa mujer, no lo terminó, pues había notado mi presencia y su rostro mostraba ligera sorpresa. Los demás siguieron su mirada y pronto fui el centro de atención, sintiéndome un poco incómodo. El mismo anciano de antes se abrió paso entre los presentes y alzó la voz:

—Veo que has despertado, bien, eso es bueno. —susurró estas últimas palabras. Una ligera sonrisa adornó su anciano rostro, transmitiendo calidez—Debes estar muy confundido y seguro que deseas obtener respuestas, ¿o me equivoco?

—Señor...—dijo uno de los hombres que estaban a lado suyo, intentando decir algo; pero antes de que siguiera, el mayor lo interrumpió.

—Este chico necesita saber lo que pasa, no podemos ignorarlo y dejarlo seguir instrucciones ciegamente, merece respuestas luego de todo por lo que ha pasado—su tono de voz era más agresivo que el empleado anteriormente y en su mirada se notaba su molestia.

—Pero...

—Tenemos tiempo, ahora retírate y llévate a quienes necesites, ya sabes que hacer.

Dicho eso, el hombre alto susurró unas palabras que sonaban como "Sí señor" y seguido por un par más salió por la rejilla, dejando a unos pocos aquí. Agradecí que aquel anciano fuera comprensivo, así que me relajé un poco mientras daba unos pasos más para aproximarme a la luz. De todas maneras, era cierto lo que había dicho, tenía varias preguntas para ellos, pero también quería saber qué ocurría con ellos, así como quiénes eran. Lo observé, su rostro estaba muy sereno y no mostraba incomodidad o molestia por mi presencia. Cuando estuvo convencido de que nadie más interrumpiría, habló:

—Ahora no te preocupes por lo que sucede afuera, puedes preguntar lo que quieras—dijo el mayor haciéndome una señal para que hablara. Estaba claro que era el líder del grupo, puesto que nadie más hizo objeciones y se mantuvieron al margen.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—fue la primera pregunta que formulé luego de pensarlo, pues para mí que era lo prioritario en esos momentos. Por ahora, necesitaba saber eso.

Algunos de los presentes me miraron como si sintieran desconfianza, otros estaban algo molestos, probablemente por la discusión que habían tenido y unos pocos mostraban curiosidad. Por otro lado, el mayor de todos siguió con su expresión tranquila y sonrió divertido, por alguna razón.

—Nosotros somos un clan que viene de muy lejos de lo que tú conoces, y yo soy su líder. Pero quiero creer que eso ya lo sabes, no pareces un chico tonto—lo observé con curiosidad, ¿de verdad cree que con el poco tiempo que los he visto ya sabría quiénes son? Y por lo visto, era así, ya que no habló más esperando respuesta mía.

Intrigado, miré un poco más a los individuos que aún seguían aquí, a ver si alguien decía algo que diera alguna pista, pero los demás estaban en completo silencio. Fue cuando lo noté, un símbolo que antes había pasado por alto; un ojo rojo con una lágrima de sangre.

—Son sheikahs—dije con decisión, aunque sin elevar demasiado la voz, tratando de no parecer inseguro. El anciano sonrió y asintió. Estaba sorprendido, ese símbolo solo lo había visto en libros y su pueblo apenas era mencionado en pequeños relatos y leyendas. Si era cierto aquello, era verdad que venían desde muy lejos y eso es bastante extraño, aunque no podía evitar sentirme honrado por estar ante su presencia. Tenían fama de ser una raza noble y pacífica en la mayoría de las situaciones, era muy respetada y eso me hizo sentir mayor seguridad.

—Dígame, ¿qué hacen ustedes tan lejos de... su hogar? —Dudé si mencionar el nombre del reino, costumbre que me fue impuesta desde que era niño, esperaba que no lo hubieran notado o resultado ofensivo.

Él solo me observó y en su mirada noté cierta decepción.

—Veo que, como todos los de tu tierra, no te gusta pronunciar el nombre de mi reino.—comentó el mayor, como si le entristeciera eso. —Pero, no te culpo. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, hemos venido aquí por una misión que su majestad ordenó y de eso no podemos decirte mucho, pero no dudes que queremos ayudarte.

No quedé satisfecho del todo con esa respuesta, pero igual decidí no comentar nada. Ellos, después de todo, son leales a la familia real y comprendería que algunas cosas no las quisieran mencionar frente a un ciudadano común como yo y más al tratarme de un habitante de este reino.

Aún con todo, el rostro del anciano seguía estando sereno y afable, fijaba su mirada a mí, atento, por lo que decidí continuar:

—¿Qué era exactamente ese elixir que me dieron?—pregunté antes de que lo pasara por alto, no fue nada agradable lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas ni tampoco de las mejores experiencias que me hubiera gustado experimentar al tomarlo.

Él dio unos pasos frente a la mesa, tomó el pergamino, enrollándolo en el proceso, para luego dirigir su mirada a mí nuevamente.

—Se trata de un elixir que te hace recuperar la energía y dejar de sentir dolor, pero su efecto es solo momentáneo y únicamente es utilizado por algunos guerreros en situaciones difíciles donde no pueden continuar con el combate, para de esa manera escapar o ganar dicho enfrentamiento. —hizo una pausa mientras hacía algunas señas a los sheikahs presentes y continúo—Pensamos que quizás estarías muy exhausto, así que preparamos uno por si era necesario, y por lo visto, así fue, tienes peor aspecto de lo que creíamos.

Ignorando dicho comentario (pues era verdad que no debía dar una buena impresión), el resto del tiempo solo di un par de preguntas más antes de que por fin me detuviera, tiempo en el que fueron muy amables conmigo y hasta me compartieron un poco de pan, agua y carne seca, lo cual agradecí un montón, aunque claro, no comí demasiado pese al hambre.

La mayoría de mis preguntas ya no eran tan importantes y solo las había hecho por mera curiosidad. Así fue como supe que ese hombre se llamaba Sheik y era quizás de los más ancianos de toda la tribu, pues juró que no encontraría a nadie más que tuviera su edad. También explicó lo que haríamos luego de recuperarme, planeaban escapar esta misma noche de la ciudad, ya que para ellos era la mejor hora debido a que estaría muy oscuro y sería más difícil para los guardias vernos, aunque también se debía considerar que estaría muy vigilado, mucho más luego de mi escape.

De hecho, era sobre eso de lo que discutían cuando recién desperté, estaban quienes querían partir en ese mismo momento, antes de anochecer porque podrían descubrir su escondite, mientras que también los había quienes consideraban que era mejor esperar hasta el alba, para que yo descansara lo suficiente (lo cual me hizo pensar que sería una carga, pero preferí no decir nada).

Claro, yo ya no me sentía tan mal ni exhausto a como lo estaba horas antes, ese poco tiempo de descanso y de comida me habían ayudado lo suficiente y el hecho de saber que estaba frente una tribu muy antigua era emocionante y me hacía sentir más seguro, así que por mi parte les sugerí que podríamos partir en la noche, a lo que nadie puso demasiadas objeciones.

Si lográbamos salir de esta, tendría tiempo para recuperarme por completo cuando estuviera a salvo y no tendría que vigilar mis espaldas a cada segundo. Así que, aunque una mujer protestó ante esa decisión, se acordó que sería esta noche cuando saldríamos de la enorme ciudad.

Mientras esperábamos a que anocheciera por completo, algunos de los sheikahs distraerían a los guardias para que no se acercaran a demasiado esta zona del reino, claro, con su debida cautela y evitando exponerse por demasiado tiempo, por lo que siempre salían en grupos y muy bien armados. De hecho estaba seguro de que en todo este tiempo no había logrado conocer a todos los sheikahs que se encontraban en el reino, ¿sería toda la raza?, si era así, debía admitir que no eran demasiados a lo que esperaría, quizás se habían estado disolviendo con los años a lo largo de la historia, lo cual por respeto no quise preguntarles.

Cuando la noche llegó, ya estaba reunido con un grupo de cinco sheikahs en el callejón, se había tomado la decisión de salir en grupos no muy grandes para no llamar demasiado la atención (y por lo que llegué a enterarme, también había algo más que debían hacer antes de partir, por lo que se dividieron en diferentes caminos).

Tuvieron la amabilidad de compartirme una larga capa oscura y una daga no muy pesada, las cuales acepté y me coloqué la prenda enseguida mientras sostenía entre mis manos la pequeña arma. Sentía un poco de repulsión por la imagen que debía dar en esos momentos, así que agradecí por la capa, pero también me sentí un poco más seguro al tener algo con qué ocultarme y defenderme.

Los sheikahs que me acompañaban era en su mayoría varones y cada uno tenía rasgos que, aunque fueran característicos de la raza, los diferenciaba fácilmente. Una chica, posiblemente a sus mediados, tenía una grotesca cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro que si no fuera por eso podría considerarse atractivo. Ella fue quien parecía más preocupada por la situación y quien fue voluntaria a acompañarme, el resto, fue seleccionado por Sheik.

El mismo hombre de rostro ceñudo que había visto cuando recién me había despertado estaba entre nosotros, haciendo de guía. Parecía que tenía mucha experiencia en ello y se movía con agilidad, por lo que no pude más que agradecer su guía. Su nombre era Morgan.

Pasamos por entre varios callejones, agradeciendo que es noche fuera más oscura (debido al que el cielo estaba nublado, ni una estrella sobresalía), evitando varios guardias que hacían su ronda. Pese a que habían pasado horas desde que me había "librado", aún había actividad en los callejones, por lo que avanzábamos con cautela.

La mujer, de nombre Ehla, nunca se alejó mucho de mi lado, pareciendo algo protectora los cual no supe cómo interpretar del todo, pero de alguna manera me brindó algo de confianza por lo que pude avanzar en las estrechas calles sin demasiados problemas, sin dejarme llevar por el nerviosismo.

Nos dirigíamos al noreste, conocían las tres salidas que existían en la amurallada ciudad, y justamente eligieron la más conveniente, pues era la menos transitada y poseía un puente pequeño con el que cruzaban el río.

Este lugar era poco transitado por una razón y esa era las constantes apariciones de monstruos y poes, que vivían en el bosque cercano a Lorule, de vez en cuando saliendo de ahí para aventurarse a los alrededores.

Desde pequeño, se me había enseñado a evitar ese lugar y debía admitir que me atemorizaba un poco, pero no iba desarmado en esta ocasión y por sobre todo tenía a cinco sheikahs muy capaces de asesinar a sangre fría a cualquier enemigo que se les cruce. Así que intentaba no preocuparme por eso (y esperaba no tener que recurrir a la violencia si llegaba a pasar).

Tal y como suponíamos, no había demasiados guardias en esa zona, y mucho menos algún ciudadano, la mayoría de los hogares cercanos al noreste estaban deshabitados y en ruinas, era la zona más marginada en la ciudad y donde sólo los mendigos o bandidos se aventuraban a entrar.

Morgan se detuvo unos momentos escondido tras una carrera destrozada cubierta de cajas igualmente destruidas. Vigilaba con atención el puente de madera corredizo, donde extrañamente no había ningún guardia cercano. Sujeté con fuerza la daga. Que nadie estuviera cercas levantaba ciertas sospechas, como si fuera una vía de escape libre de la ciudad, ¿sabían que vendríamos a aquí?

—No se muevan —ordenó Morgan, sin elevar demasiado la voz ni dejar de analizar los alrededores, atento ante cualquier sonido o movimiento. Todos hicimos lo mismo.

Esforzarme por ver algo no serviría considerando la oscuridad, por lo que me centré es escuchar.

No muy lejos, logré oír ligeramente gritos y gemidos de dolor, acompañados de un rugido de alguna bestia.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sí había una bestia rondando tan cerca, eso solo significaba que los guardias de los alrededores estaban lidiando con ella, pero lo que realmente me hizo poner los pelos en punta es que aquello significaba que más y más guardias vendrían aquí, llamado refuerzos si la situación era realmente grave, por lo que sí no nos apresurábamos y ocultábamos bien, seríamos descubiertos.

Cerré los ojos pensando en qué opción nos tocaría seguir, luego dirigí mi atención a Morgan, su rostro no dejaba de mostrar dureza, pero sus ojos demostraban que había tomado una decisión.

Con unas señas, nos indicó que lo siguiéramos, a lo cual nadie objetó, obedeciendo sin dudar. Si los demás mostraban confianza hacia él, debía relajarme un poco, pero la situación no me lo permitía.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en ese momento. La lluvia estaba por comenzar, teníamos que avanzar ahora.

Mientras aún no se humedeciera demasiado la tierra, no habría problema para avanzar rápidamente, además, esta ayudaría a que la línea de visión de los enemigos se redujera, aunque eso significaba que la nuestra también, pues para pasar desapercibidos nadie traía consigo una linterna.

Rodeamos el puente y la muralla, dirigiéndonos en dirección contraria a dónde venía el sonido de pelea.

Quise darle una mirada hacia donde se encontraba la bestia, pero solo pude ver una borrosa figura de un tamaño inusualmente grande, más que la de un moblin, que era lo más común.

Morgan ni siquiera se molestó en dirigir la mirada hacia el monstruo, si no que siguió con la vista fija hacia las figuras estáticas pertenecientes al perímetro del bosque, que estaba ha medio kilómetro de nosotros. Ehla, que era la más seca a a mí, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás y luego hacia nosotros, asegurándose de que nadie nos siguiera. No había ningún monstruo más en nuestro camino, lo que me hizo suponer que únicamente esa bestia a la que los soldados enfrentaban, fuera cual fuera, salió esta noche.

Pero el bosque debía ocultar más criaturas como esa o incluso peores, entonces ¿por qué nos dirigíamos ahí?

Con duda y cierto temor, observé hacia Morgan, quien avanzaba sin dificultades pese a la lluvia. En su rostro no había rastro de terror, si no de seguridad, estaba decidido a adentrarse al bosque.

Estando ya frente a los altos árboles, con los cuerpos ya empapados y soportando la fría temperatura del agua, nuestro guía se detuvo de repente, con la mirada en las profundidades del espeso bosque. Dio media vuelta y me observó, los demás hacían lo mismo.

—A partir de aquí, tendrás que seguir tú solo. —fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció el rubio señalándome hacia el interior del bosque, luego me dio la espada y recorrió parte del perímetro.

Estaba confundido y aterrado ¿querían que yo solo me adentrara ahí conociendo las posibles amenazas que habitaban dentro y con esta lluvia que pronto se convertiría en tormenta?

Observé al resto esperando que dijeran o hiciera algo, pero no fue así. Solo después de unos segundos, Ehla, quien era la única que mostraba compasión en sus ojos, dio unos pasos hacia mí y dijo:

—En las profundidades del bosque, cerca del nacimiento del río, habrá alguien que te estará esperando. —sus palabras eran honestas, lo pude percibir, pero su mirada demostraba que estaba muy preocupada.

Entonces lo supe, a partir de este momento mi destino solo sería decidido por mí, el que sea capaz de sobrevivir ante esta prueba solo sería el comienzo de más pruebas interminables. En el momento en que decidí vivir solo yo podría cuidar de mí y solo yo podría hacer esto.

Con decisión, observé la oscuridad del bosque, me aseguré de que la daga estuviera bien sujeta en mi cintura y me cubrí un poco más con la capa. Di unos pasos hacia el interior, intentando convencerme de que era la única alternativa.

—Ten mucho cuidado.

Fue lo último que escuché antes de unirme en la espesura y negrura del bosque, preguntándome qué tan profundo sería el lugar y cuál era mis posibilidades de sobrevivir ahí solo.

* * *

 ** _Luego de 7 meses al fin actualizo mi fanfic x"d_**

 ** _No tengo excusas ni nada, soy muy floja la verdad xd_**

 ** _Pero, nunca me he olvidado de las historias que tengo._**

 ** _No sabía como desarrollar esta parte para que no quedara tan mal, no quise recurrir a la típica escapada subterránea, así que me decidí por esta manera. No me convenció mucho el final, pero al menos está decente (y mejor esto a que nunca lo siga)._**

 ** _Para los que tienen curiosidad de qué era la bestia, es un dodongo, pero no tan grande, quizás de tres metros de altura._**

 ** _Una cosa que me gustaría decir, es que ahora que he leído varias novelas BL me siento capaz de desarrollar mejor la relación en futuro que tendrán Link y Ravio, me inspiro especialmente de la autora MXTX (Mo Dao Zu Shi me encanta), pero ojo, no significa que vaya a hacer un Lan Zhan y un Wei Wuxian, solo que ya me doy una idea de cómo hacer que la relación no se vea forzada uwu_**

 ** _Igual, para eso falta mucho, así que no le daré mucho rollo._**

 ** _No prometo actualizar muy pronto, pero estaré al pendiente. ¡Hasta luego!_**


End file.
